


A Summer Night's Spring

by Senigata



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Best Abominations, Cute babies, F/M, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senigata/pseuds/Senigata
Summary: [Sequel to Homecoming]While spending the day on the beach with their family, Cloud and Tifa receive an urgent task that needs to be done that very night.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	A Summer Night's Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denebola_Leo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denebola_Leo/gifts), [SailorStarDust1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/gifts), [theClosetPoet7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theClosetPoet7/gifts).



> You ready for some more wholesome family action?

**A Summer Night's Spring**

Summers in Nibelheim, on average, were rather temperate, the mountainous climate and Mt. Nibel's...special nature usually making sure that the town was pleasant to live on most days. But sometimes even that couldn't stop mother nature from imposing on it, making it almost unbearable to stay inside their comfy homes.

Today was one of those days.

So no one had any objections when Cloud proposed for them to spend the day at the beach that the inhabitants of Nibelheim had used in the past to simply kick back and relax. Tifa could still remember the days when she was playing around the shore with her friends, just like Denzel and Marlene were doing right now.

Their little family had been living here for a couple of months now, and Tifa couldn't be happier. Denzel and Marlene were still getting used to the change of scenery, with most of their days being spent exploring the area, which was thankfully kept safe by their little helpers.

A gurgling sound woke her from her small reverie, and she turned her gaze downward to see Lily giving her a toothless grin as she rested on her lap. Next to her, her brother Glenn was taking a nap, the little sleepyhead that he was.

"Gah!" Lily pointed to the water.

"I think you're a little too small for that," Tifa said before pressing a kiss on her daughter's head. She was a curious one.

Not as curious as Zack though, who right now was sitting next to Cloud, slapping the sand in front of the beach towel they were all resting on, and it took all of her husband's effort to keep their other son from crawling away.

A giggle escaped her as she saw Cloud pick up the baby and stare deeply into his eyes, only for little Zack to blink and stare back. Having heard her, Cloud turned his attention back to her and lifted the corner of his lip into a little smirk before putting Zack back down next to Stella, who was sitting between Cloud and herself, looking around but otherwise behaving herself.

His eyes remained fixed upon her, and she found herself reminded of their younger days when he would look at her the entire time the townsfolk were at the beach, his stare exciting and confusing her at the same time.

If she had realized what it meant back then, would it have changed anything?

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

"Just the past," she replied while Lily made another noise and started to play with one of her fingers.

Cloud was just about to inquire further when Marlene's voice interrupted him.

"Tifa!" the girl shouted and jogged towards them, a big smile on her face.

"What is it?" Tifa asked after Marlene stopped a few feet away from them.

"Look, look what I found!" she exclaimed, then held out her cupped hands to reveal a small, but beautiful, seashell.

A shell that was all too familiar.

"Isn't it pretty?"

Tifa didn't know how to respond for a moment as she stared at the seashell, but quickly regained her composure and smiled as to not make the girl worry. "Yes, it is. Where did you find it?"

"Over there," Marlene replied and pointed to where Denzel was currently starting on a sand castle. The girl then locked eyes with Tifa. A twinkle, almost like a glow, entered her eyes, her smile widening as she handed Tifa the seashell. "Here."

A small shudder went through Tifa, but she was almost immediately calmed down by the pleasant warmth spreading from her hand throughout her whole body, telling her that everything was alright; that there was nothing to fear.

"It's a present," Marlene told her, and the twinkle vanished in the blink of an eye. The girl knelt down to tickle Lily for a few seconds, making the chubby baby giggle in delight, before heading back to help Denzel with his sand castle.

Tifa exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding and stared at the shell in her hand.

"Tifa..." Cloud said.

"I know," she replied.

There was something they had to do. But what?

* * *

It was later that same evening, after dinner, while Tifa was doing the dishes, that she heard _it_ again. The singing. Barely above a whisper, but it was there. Calling her; urging her.

She pulled it out of her pocket to see the same glow from months ago.

After finishing the dishes, Tifa headed upstairs where she found Cloud talking with Marlene and Denzel.

"And then we found this huge spider web hanging between two trees!"

Cloud chuckled at that, but she could make out a hint of nervousness in it that thankfully seemed to go over the kids' heads.

"Alright, time for bed you two," Tifa said and as if on cue their adoptive son let out a huge yawn. "Get yourself ready."

"Okay," he said without much complaint and went to the bathroom. Marlene followed him, but stopped in her tracks and turned as if to listen to something. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the shell Tifa was still holding in her hand.

"Is that a seashell? Did you find it at the beach?" she asked, causing Tifa to nearly gasp in surprise. Cloud, too, frowned at her words. Did she not remember giving it to them?

Marlene stared at the shell, tilting her head to the side. "It looks so pretty..."

Tifa swallowed hard when she saw that flicker from earlier return to Marlene's eyes. She gripped the singing shell tightly enough that she threatened to break it.

_Not our barnr!_ she called out in her mind to whatever had influenced the girl earlier, and in an instant the little girl's eyes returned to normal. Releasing a breath through her nose, Tifa forced herself to smile at Marlene and stroked her head.

"Yeah. Now go along and get ready for bed." Marlene nodded, then followed after Denzel. Once she was out of sight, Tifa released her grip and was immediately flooded with a warm wave of an alien understanding.

_Not the children._

She turned her head to look at Cloud, sharing a nod with him.

After they had tucked the kids in and checked on the babies, they returned downstairs and waited. As they waited, the singing grew louder, a siren's call eager to guide them where they needed to be.

_Skritch skritch skritch_

The appointed guardians of their babies entered and walked towards them, their pedipalps rubbing together excitedly.

"Are they asleep?" Cloud asked, receiving an affirmative clicking in return.

Good. Then they could leave without worries. Rising to their feet, the two of them headed for the front door and, after giving the two Dugafel some additional instructions, left, heading towards Mt. Nibel.

As they followed the starlit trail, Tifa found the warmth from the shell spreading throughout her entire body. She could feel the fire of desire burning inside her being fanned with every step they took. Cloud and her hadn't managed to be intimate for a while, with him having been away for a couple of weeks and only arriving back home yesterday evening.

She could tell that it was having an effect on him, too, as he was walking much closer to her now, close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from his body in ways that made her want to rip her sun dress from her body.

_Not here,_ she told herself. Or did she?

She just knew it wouldn't be long until they arrived.

The singing led them partly up the mountain, and she thought for a moment they would be heading to the cave, but her instincts told her to take a different turn. After a while they arrived at a secluded spring, surrounded by rocks and a few barren trees. Even with the reactor shut down the mountain had yet to fully recover.

The singing took on a different tone, and Tifa now knew what she had to do. Kneeling on the stony ground, she gently dropped the shell into the water and waited.

A moment passed and the shell started to emit that familiar, otherworldly glow, growing brighter and brighter until the entire spring was imbued by it. Tentatively, Tifa reached inside the water.

It was warm...

Inviting them in...

"So, this is what you want us to do?" she asked as if she would receive an answer from this strange being that was connected to Him.

Next to her, Cloud was already undressing, and she, too, couldn't resist the urge anymore. Tifa kicked off her shoes and removed her dress, dropping it carelessly to the ground, followed by her underwear. Once naked, she slipped into the warm water. She waded into the middle until she was submerged up to her chest.

From behind, she could hear her husband slipping inside as well, and it didn't take long until he stood directly behind her, breath hot against her ear. His cock was already hard and eager, pressing itself against her backside. Ready to fuck her.

She was ready, too.

Whirling around, she grabbed his face and pulled him into a hungry kiss, her tongue immediately pushing past his lips to challenge his to a passionate duel. A moan ripped through her as one of his hands gave her ass a squeeze, while his other hand made a grab for her chest. She could tell he was just as frustrated as her, because he was getting rough. Just how she liked it.

He broke the kiss, his black and amber eyes boring into hers, before spinning her around and pushing her roughly towards the edge of the spring. Tifa let out a giggle, knowing exactly what he wanted, and placed her hands on the stone. She licked her lips as he grabbed her by the hips.

"Fuck me," she purred. Not wasting any time with words, Cloud shoved his cock deep inside her, making her groan at the feel of him inside of her. _So gooood._

He immediately started to rock his hips back and forth, sliding his shaft in and out of her moist heat. Tifa slammed her eyes shut at the sensation, her nails digging into the hard stone as he fucked her, ravaging her insides in beautiful ways. " _Meir!_ "

The water sloshed around them as he sped up his pace, drilling deeply into her while the moans of their coupling echoed into the dead of night.

With every thrust Tifa's mind started to go blank, overtaken by pure pleasure. But it still wasn't enough!

His grip on her hips loosened and she used that to slip off him as he was pulling out of her. With a grin, she lifted herself slightly out of the water, flipped her body around and locked her legs behind Cloud's back before he could react. She might not have been as diligent as in the past, but she was still one of the mighty Zangan's best students.

"Oops, looks like the tables have turned," she gloated, resting her elbows on the edge and enjoying the growl erupting from his chest. "Now, what are we going to do?"

With each word she pulled her husband a little closer until he was practically hovering above her, his hands planted on either side of her on the edge. All the while his eyes never left hers, glaring deeply into those tiny glowing amber islands in a sea of black. She released a throaty moan as his glans rubbed against her pussy.

Maybe it was the mountain, or maybe it was this strange ritual they were performing, but Tifa needed to show her dominance over her mate.

She grinned at him, running her tongue over her fangs, and buried one of her hands into his hair, to pull his head closer and whisper into his ear. "Now I want you to _really_ fuck me."

After saying those words she ran her fangs teasingly across the nape of his neck, eliciting another low rumble from deep within his chest. "I'll fuck you alright," he grit out.

"Then don't keep me waiting, my _verr._ " Upon hearing her call him that, Cloud grabbed her roughly enough to leave bruises and pushed himself back inside her. The gloves were off.

He thrust into her with a ferocity he hadn't shown since they conceived their children, unrelenting in his pursuit of pleasure for them both, the sound of his name on her lips a gospel of lust as she cried out. Her nails dug sharply into the back of his neck, spurring him on even more and capturing her lips in a hungry kiss full of tongue and teeth alike. Around them, the glow of the water intensified to an almost blinding level, taking on a familiar emerald green hue, but neither paid it any mind as they made love.

The water churned around them, giving way to their bodies' embrace, primal slapping of skin on skin reverberating from the rocks around them. Tifa's body cried out, begging for Cloud to release his seed deep inside in hopes he would give her another child, but she knew that tonight would not see her conceive.

His rock hard cock twitched inside her as she nibbled on his bottom lip. Her lips rose into a smirk, and she tore them away from him, holding his head at bay as he leaned in to recapture her lips. She bared her fangs again and stared deep into his eyes for a moment, before pouncing him and sinking them into the crook of his neck, drawing just the tiniest amount of blood.

A howl of pleasure escaped him and the suddenness of her _attack_ caused him to stumble backwards, deeper into the water. But Tifa held onto him like a vice, moving her hips on her own until he found his footing once more. His hands grabbed her ass and he rejoined her in their lust filled motions.

They fucked each other with abandon, until with one final thrust, Cloud finally released that delicious cum inside her in a wild explosion. The sensation sent her tumbling over the edge, throwing her head back and releasing a cry of ecstasy as she came hard. She held onto Cloud for dear life, her entire body shivering as he groaned. By the time she opened her eyes again, the water was back to normal and her husband was carrying her carefully over to the edge of the spring.

Sitting her down on the edge, Cloud smiled at her, his eyes having gone back a gentle mako blue, and Tifa returned the smile before loosening her hold on him into a simple hug. She leaned in to plant a small kiss on his lips, murmuring: "Ek elska þik."

He returned her words in kind, then embraced her and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

Their duty was fulfilled.

Towering above them, the trees that served as silent witnesses to this act of primal passion, moved with the mountain wind, and if one paid close attention they could see a multitude of buds bursting forth.

The mountain provided.

...But sometimes, it needed a little help.

* * *

The next day saw Tifa serving breakfast like always, but she was feeling more refreshed than usual, something even the kids noticed.

When Marlene asked her if something good had happened, she just leaned down and planted a kiss on the girl's forehead, telling her: "I think our trip yesterday was just what we needed."

"Mhm. I think we should have more of those in the future," Cloud quipped from her side, giving her a knowing look that made her playfully slap his shoulder before putting some food on his plate.

"Hey, uh, Cloud?" Denzel then spoke up suddenly.

"Hm?" Cloud looked up, fork already in his mouth.

"Are...you okay?"

Cloud frowned and swallowed his food. "Yeah, why?"

"You got a bruise on your neck..."

Her husband's eyes widened in surprise and his hand went to where she had bit him rather forcefully the previous night. She, too, had some bruises on her body from when he had gotten especially rough, but she was lucky enough that she could cover them up with the pair of jeans she was wearing. No such luck for Cloud with his popped collar.

"I, uh, fell out of bed," Cloud said.

"Really?" Denzel blinked.

"Yeah." And that was all Cloud had to say on the topic as he returned to eating his breakfast. Their adoptive son gave her a questioning look, but Tifa just shrugged with a bright smile on her face.

Above them, in the babies' room, Lily let out a little whine as she was lying in her cradle, her tiny hands reaching out to grab at the air. A scratching on the floorboard made her fall silent, her eyes looking around curiously until a familiar, brown furred, eight eyed face appeared in her field of vision. A laugh erupted from her as she was lifted out of her crib, playfully trying to grab one of the horns of her nanny.

An amused click escaped the Dugafel, before nuzzling the little baby against its face, making the her squeal in delight.

**Author's Note:**

> Wonder what that was all about, do you know? :)


End file.
